


time after time

by XOLove47



Series: Codas, Missing Moments & Theories [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (but fairly vague because I handwave most of the details away), 7x09 spec fic, F/M, First Kiss, Season 7 Spoilers, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: In the midst of one of the time loops, Daisy & Daniel find a moment alone.[7x09 Spec Fic]
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Codas, Missing Moments & Theories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/556943
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	time after time

If there was one thing Daisy was certain of, it was that time loops suck.

Their experience with Graviton and their trip to the future had taught them that much.

But this--  _ this _ was a completely different kind of torture.

It was always a variation on the same thing. She wakes up in the healing chamber to klaxons blaring and heads to command.

Deke bursts in and announces that they’re trapped in a time storm.

They come up with a plan.

Their plan goes to shit.

Then, the Zephyr blows up.

And then the loop resets and it all starts again.

Basically, Daisy was trapped watching everyone she loved die over and over -- while they hurtled ever closer to their inevitable demise.

So yeah, she was definitely over this whole time loop thing.

* * *

After waking up in the healing chamber,  _ again _ , Daisy really wanted to hit something.

Instead, she just made her way to the bridge. They were running out of time. Each successive loop was getting shorter as they were pulled in closer to the center of the time storm. If they didn’t figure out a way to break the loop soon, they were doomed. 

It didn’t help that she and Coulson were the only ones who remembered what happened in previous loops. So each time, they had to get the team up to speed before they could even try to break the loop.

She and Daniel had found themselves alone in the lab, working the problem.

“Bet you’re regretting ever joining us,” Daisy joked. “It’s just been one crisis after another since you got on board.”

“I told Agent Simmons-- I’m right where I’m supposed to be,” Daniel said, looking at her meaningfully. “Besides, I was supposed to die in 1955. So the way I see it, I’ve been living on borrowed time anyway.”

Acting on impulse, Daisy leaned in and kissed Daniel. It took a second for Daniel to realize what was going on, before he enthusiastically kissed her back. Snaking her hand around his neck, she deepened the kiss, trying to pour everything she was feeling, but wasn’t brave enough to say out loud, into it.

When they broke apart, Daniel asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Because we’re probably not going to survive this and I wanted to know what it’d feel like,” Daisy admitted, with a small smile. “Plus, it's not like you’ll remember it anyway once the loop resets.”

Daniel shook his head, “Like I could ever forget a kiss like that.”

“You will,” she said sadly, cupping his cheek in her hand. As she pulled her hand away, Daniel caught it and pressed a light kiss to her palm.

Pulling herself together, Daisy said, “We really should get back to work. We’re running out of time.”

* * *

Somehow, some way they had actually managed to break the loop. As usual, it had come at a heavy cost, but Daisy didn’t want to think about that right now.

Taking a sip of her tea, she heard familiar footsteps behind her and spun around, “Checking up on me?”

Daniel ducked his head, “Something like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been through a lot the past couple of days.”

“I’ll be fine. Just trying to process everything,” she said. “Besides it wasn’t  _ all  _ bad.”

“I told you I could never forget a kiss as good as that one.”

“You’re just lucky we broke the loop,” Daisy teased.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, “Do you regret doing it, considering we both survived and remember it?”

It was a valid question, but she bristled at the implication. To prove her point, she pulled him in for another kiss. This one was softer and less desperate, without the threat of their imminent deaths hanging over them.

“No regrets,” Daisy confirmed.

Daniel smiled, “Me either, for the record.”

There was still a lot that the couple needed to figure out, but that was a problem for another day-- and one that Daisy felt comfortable they could tackle together. For now, though, Daisy was going to enjoy this particular moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this idea came to me and would not leave me alone! Originally was going to be a longer fic, but stripped down to the parts that I really cared about (aka Dousy!) in order to get it done before tonight's ep. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
